Hale of a Trouble Maker
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: Layla Hale must join the highschool population under a diffrent name, until her older siblings can find and kill the alpha. Along the way she meets Stiles, makes an enemy, gets a not so secret admirer, gains unwanted popularity...


A link to the pictures and banners are on my profile! :)

**FULL SUMMARY: Layla Arianna Hale must join the Beacon Hills High School population under a diffrent name, until her older siblings can find and kill the alpha. Along the way she meets Stiles, makes an enemy, gets a not so secret admirer, gains unwanted popularity, Falls in love, and solves a 6-year-old mystery. Will she help scott with his problems? Will she have a violent run-in with the Argents? How big of a target does she have on her back, and how big of a target will she paint on her new rivals back once new information is brought to her? And what does Layla do that causes Scott, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Peter and Stiles to be angry at her, all at once? Follow Layla as she fights highschool battles while dealing with her familys tragic, twisted past. **

Layla's POV.

I sigh as I hear the alarm going off. I reach for the snooze button, but find that the alarm isnt where it should be. I open my eyes only to see it being held in front of my face. I look at the tan-ish arm, my eyes tracing up it and landing on the face of Derek. I glare as he smirks and turns off the alarm.

"You're a bitch." I mumble into my pillow, looking up into Derek's similar green eyes. He snickers and nods while setting the alarm down on the small table where it should have been all along. I close my eyes again, listening to Derek's fading footsteps. I sigh when foosteps return and scream out loud when cold water is poured on me. I look up, glaring, expecting to see Derek, when instead I see Laura. I smile and jump up and hug her, and she smiles while returning it.

"I missed you so much!" I say, my eyes tearing as I hug Laura tightly. Derek is leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, a small grin on his face. I turn and see him, then look up at Laura. I smile at her as she nods and we charge at Derek, who barely gets out a pleading 'No!' before we knock him to the ground and nearly squeezing the air out of him as we hug him too.

"We love you Derek!" Laura says as we stands with both of us in his grasp. He sits Laura down as she ruffles his hair and walks to her room. I wrap my arms around his neck as he sits me down, giving me another hug before I walk back through my doorway and pick up my gray skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a black t-shirt with a neon smiling pink robot on it. When I finish dressing, I brush my black hair that falls just beneath my shoulder blades. I take my bangs in my hand and twist them once, put a black clip to keep them there, and the pull them back and secure them on the top of my head with a few dark colored bobby pins. I grab my black eyeliner and put on a light layer, outlining my eyes perfectly. When I finish, I put on a light layer of strawberry chapstick. I look at my black nails as I pop the cap back on and slip it into my jeans pocket. I walk out of my bathroom and over to my small wooden chair that has my black and gray backpack sitting in it, filled with a pack of pencils, a pack of pens, 3 notebooks, 5 folders, and 2 binders.

Yes, unfortunately, I am starting highschool. The recent alpha attacks have caused Laura to go investigate and try to find the Alpha responsible, but so far, shes been one step behind. Now, her and Derek want to try to team up against it, hoping to finally catch whoever it is. But I cant go, because I dont have the wolf gene. I'm just a human. But a cautious human, therefore I will not be using the Hale name while in public. Instead, I will use our mothers maiden name, Jones. Not as cool as Hale, but it still has a ring to it.. Kind of. I take the shoulders of the backpack and extend them as far as possible, making the backpack reach my knees when I put it on. I walk out of my room and see Derek and Laura conversing about the Alpha. I stare at them and Derek stops talking as they both stare back at me. I widen my eyes and lean my head forward a bit. Laura laughs with me when Derek mimicks me.

"Are you ready to go pup?" Laura asks playfully. I nod and Derek grabs his keys as Laura walks with me to the door of the small apartment. I open it for her and we wait for Derek to lock it before we all walk to his black Camaro. I extend my hand and separate my fingers and act as if I'm going to scratch it and I look at Derek and smile and nod while moving my hand closer. Derek acts as a mirror to me, but extends his claws and I roll my eyes as we get in and he starts the car.

"Show off." I state as I look over at my competitive brother. He smirks.

"Runt." He counters back.

"Awesome." Laura says. I smile at her. "Well, since you both were describing each other, I decided to describe myself." She says smiling back at me. Derek laughs and begins driving to Beacon Hills High School. We've thought about how we're going to afford to renting the apartment and going back and forth to Beacon Hills almost daily.. the only alternative has been to clean up our old home. And look for a new apartment. So far, we've got the water back on at our old home, and Derek's room is like new again. Clean. 3 single mattresses. Blankets. Sheets. Pillows. The bathroom has the water on, so our shower/bath and toilet works. Thank God! As we pull up to Beacon Hills Highschool, I get nervous. And my werewolf siblings know it.

"It'll be ok, Rii." Laura says comfortingly. I nod. Derek agrees.

"And if they hate you, raise hell like a wolf." He says playfully. I laugh and nod, silently wishing I could have at least a little bit of werewolfness about me, but I have none. I hug Derek and open the door and raise the seat up for Laura to get out, hugging her when she does, before waving goodbye to both as they speed off and leave me to walk up to the school alone. The stairs have a few teenagers hanging out and talking before the bell. A red-haired girl and a muscular looking guy who were previously making out, pause and look at me. I glance at them and flash a quick, shy smile before returning my attention to the concrete.

"Hey, new girl!" I hear a feminine voice call out and I pause and look around, seeing the red-haired girl looking at me and motioning with one finger to me, wanting me to walk over to her. I take a hesitant step and she smiles as I walk on over to her. She looks me up and down, as does the guy next to her, wearing a smirk. I look to him and he winks at me. I quickly take my eyes off him and look at the girl infront of me. She tilts her head.

"Interesting. You've got something diffrent about you... unique.. I like it. Do you have your schedule yet?" She asks. I shake my head 'no'. She nods. "Alright, well I'm Lydia Martin, and this is my boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. Hes a star on our LaCrosse Team." Lydia brags while smiling at her boyfriend.

"Cool. Um, I've never seen a LaCrosse game. I'm Layla- um Layla Jones." I say, almost blowing it all right there. I mentally scold myself for having my guard low. The redhead, Lydia, nods.

"Well dont worry, you'll be seeing plenty of LaCrosse games when the season starts. How about we walk to the office and compare schedules?" Lydia asks. I nod and smile back at her as she loops her arm through mine, Jackson following beside Lydia. I let my eyes fall over the lockers, and a few teenagers walking by. There was one boy with shaggy brown hair walking by with a boy with a buzzcut. Jackson suddenly shoves the boys into the lockers and I freeze, eyes wide, as Lydia laughs with Jackson.

"Watch where your going ass wipes." Jackson says before kissing Lydia and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The boy with shaggy hair shakily stands up as the boy with the buzzcut holds his head and leans against the lockers. I try to speak, but my mouth cant form words as my finger points in the two boys direction. Lydia smiles while grasping my arm and trying to pull me with her, but I dig my shoes into the tile. She sighs.

"Dont worry, they're fine. Look at em, losers like them are use to it." Lydia explains. Jackson then puts his arm around my waist, between my body and my backpack, succesfully and a bit roughly, pulling me along with Lydia and himself.

"It toughens them up. Doesnt it McCall?" Jackson calls over his shoulder as he laughs at the two staring at him. I look over my shoulder, my face apologetic. The buzzcut locks eyes with me and smiles a bit. I smile back as the shaggy haircut looks between me and his friend and smiles. I look back infront of me and notice that Jackson still has his arm around my waist and Lydia is to my right, Jackson to my left. I stop walking and glance up at Jackson before taking a step to the right.

"Um, I think Lydia is missing her boyfriend." I say as I step out of Lydias way and out of Jacksons grasp. His hand raises my shirt a bit as he lets it fall to his side as Lydia comes up and wraps her arm around his. I straighten my shirt back down and continue walking with them.

"I like you. I hope we have lunch together, if we do, you should sit with us. You look kind of emo, but then again, you kind of dont. And it works for you, your not like, one of those statanic cult members though are you?" Lydia asks. I laugh and shake my head.

"No. Nothing like that." I say. She nods and sighs contently.

"Good. I didnt think so, cause you didnt look like the type but I was just making sure. Oh, heres the office!" Lydia says. When I get my schedule, she compares it to hers, seeing that we do indeed have lunch together, and math class. Jackson and I have chemistry together. The rest, i'm on my own. The bell finally rings and Lydia and jackson drag me to my locker and leave to go to their own. As I open mine, a boy comes up to the one next to mine and begins to fumble with the combination lock. I glance up at him and double take as he looks at me and his mouth falls open with a slight smile. I giggle at this expression.

"Um, hey, you're that new girl I saw with Lydia and Jackson, werent you?" He asks nicely. I nod and look up at him.

"Are they always like that?" I ask quietly, suddenly becoming nervous around him as I take in his features. Beautiful big adorable brown eyes. A cute face. Nice voice. Slim.

"Yeah.." He trails off and takes out a binder from his backpack and puts it in his locker. I look at my schedule. English Literature. I glance between him and my schedule as he looks at me. He leans towards me as I look at him pleadingly.

"Hey, we've got first together." He says smiling while looking over my schedule. His brows suddenly go together as he reaches into his jeans pocket and gets out a crumpled piece of paper. He holds it next to my schedule and I realize that its his schedule. I lean up and he looks down at me, smilng, and lowers our schedules so i can see. I glance between them and see that we've got almost every class together.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot." He says with a smile while handing me my schedule back, our hands touching slightly as he does. I see a slight blush creep up his neck and I smile at him as I open my backpack and wonder what I'll need. I see the boy empty his back pack into the locker and only take a notebook and a pencil. He notices me looking at him as he closes his locker, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"Only a notebook and pencil." He states, knowingly. I nod and take out everything else. As I close my locker and put my backpack over both of my shoulders, I look up at the mystery boy.

"Um.. I'm Layla." I say quietly, my eyes meeting his. His mouth twitches upward.

"Beautiful." He mumbles and I smiles, but he suddenly blushes and stutters. "Stiles, my names Stiles." He says while sticking his hand out. I take it and glance at the same boy with the shaggy hair from earlier also. We stop shaking hands but Stiles doesnt let go, so neither do I. The boy smiles at Stiles and then at me.

"Scott, this is Layla." Stiles says while staring at me. I blush a bit and look the boy, Scott.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Scott says with a grin. I grin back.

"You too." I say just as the bell rings. Stiles suddenly jerks away from the lockers, pulling me with him as Scott rushes side by side with his, I'm assuming, best friend. I see Jackson rushing in my direction and he frowns.

"What the hell are you doing holding hands with that nerd?" He calls out to me. Stiles glances back at Jackson, then me. I stare at Jackson.

"Hes helping me to my class!" I call back. Jackson nods, then continues on to his class. I look forward and see Stiles grining at me. I giggle and smile back at him. Scott suddenly goes to the left, waving goodbye to us. I go from behind Stiles to beside him.

"Where is this exactly?" I ask, wondering how much longer till we reach our classroom. Stiles suddenly pulls me to the right and into a classroom that has a students piling into it.

"Right here." Stiles says smiling at me, dragging me to two empty seats.

That day, was months ago. About 5 to be exact. 5 months ago, I started my first day at Beacon Hills High School. My best friends in school is Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. Lydia has taken a liking to me, but so has Jackson. My life was diffrent.. but somehow, I think its about to get exciting.. dangerous.. painful. Will you be there to witness it all?

Reviews are welcomed! :D


End file.
